A girls dream
by jiskah
Summary: [post Penelope] After Battle was shot Penelope have a sleepless night at home and needs someone to be with her in these times. PenelopexDerek


Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Edward Bernero ands CBS

Notes: 1. I am not english speaking, so I guess there are some mistakes. Please don´t care about that if possible

2. I know it´s late for a post Penelope one shot but that idea wont get away. Dammed muse.

Penelope was moving nervously in her bed. Just a few hours ago JJ had to shot Battle, the guy who pretended liking her. She still can´t believe how stupid she was.

_Next time you just trust your instincts, no more showing Derek how wrong he is._

The pain in her abdomen made sleeping impossible and she had enough pain killers in her system to sedate an elephant. But that wasn´t the only problem, actually there were two more. The first was every time she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep she could see the Battle again shooting her. She never wanted to know what its alike having nightmares of such situations, Derek telling her about his after a rough case was more she ever wanted to know. And there it was the second problem : Derek.

Penelope just can´t figure out what that love confession meant. Did he meant it like a brother or like a lover? She really really really hoped it was like a lover but that never would happen in this life. Geeks and jocks just don´t socialize that way but a girl can dream, can´t she?

_Silly girl just get over it. He may be the one and only but you never can have him. He isn´t that kind of man you can have without fighting for him all the time. He isn´t good for even if he has the most incredible body you ever laid eyes on and is the most charming man you ever met. He is a colleague and a good friend. Don´t ruin that. _

Knowing that sleep won't come to her this night she stood up and walked over to her couch and switched on the tv. Maybe there were some intresting re-runs of old tv shows she could watch.

She didn´t know how long she was sitting there searching the channels for some intresting. She only knew that she had bad luck that night. Her mind started running wild memorising the last two days without any time line. Once she remembered the date another time she remembered Derek ordering her to hide in the corner. She sighed heavily.

_Will I ever get rid of these pictures? _

A look at the digital clock of her DVD player told her that it was around 1 a.m. Just five hours since Kevin Lynch had drove her home. Her original plan was to ask Derek if he could drove her of but he had left the bureau without saying anything to her. Perhaps he was mad at her because she insisted to come with them when they saw Battle on the security camaras at the BAU. She wondered if she could dare to call him by. Being alone was the last thing she wanted now. Kevin had asked before if he could do anything for her but she just didn´t trust her sense for danger at the moment so she sent him home. She sighed again in physical and mental pain.

_I don´t go on a date for the next months._

Before she could decide against it Penelope grabbed the phone and called Derek. Surprisingly he answered immediately.

„Hey baby girl what´s up ? Is something wrong?"

„Not really hot stuff."

„Talk to me, Penelope, something is bothering you."

She took a deep breath. It was now or never.

„Can you come over?"

„Sure baby girl. I´ll be there in half an hour."

„Thank you, Derek."

Less than half an hour later Derek ringed at the door bell. Penelope was caught off guard by that noise and let out a little yell. Calming herself down she answered the door. Derek found her standing on the threshold holding a small pillow at her abdomen and looking tired and terrified. She had an absent expression on her face. When Derek put her into a hug she tried to fight it for a second till she realized that it was Derek who was holding her.

„Sshh baby girl, everything is fine. I am here."

She started to cry on his shoulder. He was afraid that this was gonna happen soon but he didn´t expected it now. Also he didn´t expected her to call him when it happened. She always tried to get along with all these things on her own special way that was one thing he learned about her early. Carefully he lead her to the couch and sat down with her still crying. It took a lot of time till she cried enough for this night. Still sobbing she broke the embrace.

„I am sorry... I just didn´t want to be alone tonight and not use you as a handkerchief."

„It´s ok. But tell me momma why aren´t you at the hospital? Who drove you home?"

Sheepishly she look at a side.

„Kevin drove me. At the Bureau everybody was busy with JJ and that IA guy."

„So you took the chance to go home and not to the hospital where you were supposed to be? Why am I not surprised?"

Penelope shrugged her shoulders with a little grin.

„Because it´s me?"

„Perhaps. But what is going on with you ? Did you have nightmares? Shall I stay for the night?"

Also if she was stubborn sometimes Derek really wanted her to feel as good as possible after what happend the last days.

„Not really nightmares. I can´t sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see ... I see..."

„Him shooting you again?"

She nodded.

„I swear I don´t go on a date again for six months at least."

„Oh, there will be a lot disappointed men in that time, baby girl.", he tried to lighten the mood.

„Don´t make fun of me. I told you how I am."

She brought a bit more space between them. He could tell that she was upset.

„I would never make fun of you. I really care for you. Why wouldn´t any man go out with that goddess of yours? I can´t imagine it."

„I can tell you two reasons at least. Me being a geek and believe it or not at some times my world known quick-wittedness fails me."

„That makes you human. That´s no reason for me."

She jumped to her feet.

„You don´t get it. I am not that stupid easy to dominate good looking barbie clone most men want."

„I am not most men and Emily, JJ and Elle aren´t that kind of girl too."

Derek stood up and faced her.

„Are you blind?", she whispered.

„Yes, I am blind, blind for love. I thought you know that."

„Please, don´t play with me, Derek."

„I'm not playing with you. I knew it for a long time but I never realised how much and what kind of love it really was. Until you were shot. I swear I would have beat the crap out of that dirtbag if I had a chance to."

„So what you said yesterday...?"

„That I love you?"

„Yeah, was it ... did you mean it?"

„I meant every single word of it. I love you Penelope Garcia and don´t want to miss you anymore."

She was stunned. It felt like a dream but she knew it wasn´t a dream. Derek instead wonders why she didn´t say anything. He softly touched her at her arm.

„You´re ok?"

„You really love me? Not like a brother?"

„Definitely not like a brother my goddess."

He hadn´t a chance to react as she literally jumped in his arms bright smiling.

„I love you too, my chocolate cookie."

„Chocolate cookie?", he asked laughing.

„Why not?"

„So I guess I shall stay."

„Don´t dare to take a single step out of my flat."

„Whatever your beautiful wishes."

All the bad things were forgotten. Penelope was her joyful self again. With one thought she finally drifted into sleep cuddled in Dereks arms:

_Sometimes a girl's dream comes true _


End file.
